


A mistake

by Dark_Strange_Night



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue haired traci is called blue, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, Gen, I blame my sister, M/M, Multi, RK900 goes by Nines, Texting, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, her gf is called honey, his name is Eliot, there may be some serious stuff idk ill let yall know, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Night/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Night
Summary: Markus has created JericrewMarkus has added North, Josh, and Simon to JericrewMarkus: hello everyone!North has changed their name to QueenQueen: explain why we need this-Markus: because yesSimon: well i think this is a great idea~~OR~~Markus makes a group chat, chaos ensues.





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my sister Tori for this

**Markus has created Jericrew**

**Markus has added North, Josh, and Simon to Jericrew**

 

**Markus:** hello everyone!

  
**North has changed their name to Queen**

 

**Queen:** explain why we need this-

**Markus:** because yes   
**Simon:** well i think this is a great idea

 

**Queen has changed Simon’s name to Whipped**

 

**Whipped:** markus im being attacked by a lesbian

**Markus:** lmao suffer

**Queen:**  HA

**Josh:** what did i walk into?-

**Whipped:** betrayal   
**Markus:** aw babe   
**Whipped:** khslkjgfkjghsdkgjhfkgjh

 

**Josh changed their name to Angle**

**Queen changed Angle’s name to Secret Heathen**

 

**Secret Heathen:** W O W

 

**Whipped changed Jericrew to Betrayal At Its Finest**

 

**Whipped:** there we go a name that fits

**Queen:** yeah this is fair

**Markus:** I really thought this gc would stay normal

**Secret Heathen:** literally the only one whos normal out of the ones we know are Connor and Kara and we can't even be sure cause we’ve barely gotten to speak with them

**Queen:** Connor's a baby

**Queen:** who could kill us but he a bby

**Markus:** yeah thats fair

**Secret Heathen:** hmmmm   
  
**Secret Heathen has changed Markus’s name to RoboJesus**

 

**RoboJesus:** this is my life now…   
**Secret Heathen:** pretty much uwu   
**Queen:** I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE CONNORS NUMBER IM ADDING HIM

**RoboJesus:** oh dear   
  
**Queen has added Connor to Betrayal At Its Finest**

 

**Queen:** he probably wont respond im pretty sure hes at work   
**Connor:** Oh. Hello everyone.   
**Queen:** CONNOR   
**Queen:** arent you at work   
**Connor:** I got shot.   
**RoboJesus:** WHAT

**Connor:** I got shot. Did my message not send?

**Secret Heathen:**  dkjhkfjhsjfhsdjfhdfjh connor omr- but are you okay   
**Connor:** Yes, I’m alright. The bullet simply cut past my arm, it didn’t go through.

**Queen:** be careful omfr   
**Connor:** I will be more careful in the future, North.   
**Connor:** Who is everyone else? I do not recognize this nicknames. Apart from North and who I am guessing is Markus (RoboJesus).   
**RoboJesus:** yeah you got me correct   
**Secret Heathen:** im Josh   
**Whipped:**  oh hey connor   
**Whipped:** im simon btw   
**Connor:** Hello everyone. What is the reason for me being added to this group chat?   
**Queen:** causeeeeee youre like- our friend   
**Connor:** Oh. I was unaware you considered me your friend.

**Secret Heathen:** why wouldnt we?   
**Connor:** Well, considering- Oh, I apologize. Lieutenant Anderson is suggesting that I should rest. I will return after I rest.   
**Connor:** Good bye.

**Queen:** take care ya fuck

**RoboJesus:** so while connor is out- 

**Whipped:** can we talk about the thing now   
**Secret Heathen:** never

**Queen:** wtf did you two do

**Secret Heathen:** NOTHING   
**RoboJesus:** josh simon- what did you do   
**Whipped:** its nothing love

**Queen:** thats a pet name   
**Queen:** WHAT DID YOU D O   
**Connor:** oh?

**Secret Heathen:** HI CONNOR

**Connor:** what di you do

**Whipped:** WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING   
**Connor:** sure

**Queen:** how ya feeling con? Its barely been like 5 minutes   
**Connor:** oh im finee

**RoboJesus:** are you sure?

**Connor:** mh

**Connor:** so whats the thing

**Whipped:** no no i dont think youre connor

**Connor:** why

**Whipped:** cause you’re not texting like you where before   
**Connor:** …………….fuck

 

**Queen has changed Connor’s name to Imposter**

 

**Queen:** aight bitch who tf are you

**Imposter:** why tf should i tell you

**Queen:** because you should fear me if you knew what was right

**Imposter:** im not scared of someone who could actually kill me, like im gonna be scared of you 

**Imposter:** but go off i guess

**Secret Heathen:** oh shit

**Queen:** NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YA FUCK YOU HAVE CONNORS PHONE SO YOURE GONNA TELL ME WHO YOU ARE.

**Imposter:** :0 a dot at the end how scary i am much threatened

**Whipped:** KJDFHKJDHKJDHFKDJF who  _ are _ you

**Imposter:** ah well i suppose i should at least say my name CAUSE CONNOR IS TRYING TO GET HIS PHONE BACK FUCMFGDJ

**Imposter:** IM ELIOT FDKFJG

**Imposter:** I apologize for that, I did not consider the possibility of Eliot taking my phone.

 

**Imposter changed their name to Connor**

 

**Queen:** whomstve is eliot

**Connor:** He is who took my phone.

**Queen:** yeah no shit but who is he

**Connor:** I do not know if I am allowed to disclose that information.

**Queen:** HMMMM

**Connor:** Apologies.

**RoboJesus:** you could add them?

**Connor:** If everyone is alright with that.

**Queen:** add them add them add them

**Whipped:** I’m agreeing with North on this

**Secret Heathen:** can’t believe im saying this but same

**Queen:** W O W

**Connor:** Alright.

 

**Connor has added Eliot to Betrayal at its Finest**

 

**Eliot:** owo whats this

**Queen:** why

**Queen:** im just- i… okay

**RoboJesus:** Hello, Eliot

**Eliot:** uwu hoi

**Whipped:** im simon, RoboJesus is Markus, Queen is North, and Secret Heathen is Josh

**Eliot:** ya i figured from what connor said WHICH REMINDS ME HUE

 

**Eliot has changed Connor’s name to Thing 1**

**Eliot has changed their name to Thing 2**

 

**Thing 2:** there we go its fitting

**Thing 1:** Why?

**Thing 2:** because dearest one, i c a n

**Queen:** I feel like im missing- something here

**Thing 2:** :0 Connor have you not told them? I CAN NOT B E L I E V E   
**RoboJesus:** what?

**Thing 2:** ohoohhoohohohoohohhohohoohohohoohohohooohohooooo should have figured considering concon’s typing in this chat

**Thing 2:** connor if you would be so kind because i can fucking s  e e you you little shit

**Thing 1:** Fine…

**Thing 1:** Eliot is my twin brother.

**Whipped:** dkjhkdjfghkdjfgh oh i was not expecting that

**Thing 2:** you would if youd see us

**Thing 2:** also barely anyone can tell us apart other than dad, Nines, and I think- Reed?

**Thing 1:** Sadly Reed can tell us apart. 

**Thing 1:** I’ll make sure he confuses at some point. I will.

**Thing 2:** okay so ignoring that rivalry HOWS E VER Y O N E

**Queen:** oh im great and oho? Lil ol’ Connor has a rivalry?

**Thing 1:** I will kill him at some point.

**Thing 2:** lmao no you wont, Nines would not be happy and also you two dont actually hate each other- now. You dont hate each other now

**RoboJesus:** I’m honestly very curious about this Reed

**Thing 2:** concoooooooooon

**Thing 1:** It’s a lot.

**Secret Heathen:** we have time owo

**Thing 2:** i like this one

**Thing 1:** Fine I suppose… det gavin reed is a lil shit and i swear to fucking rA9 i will end him. We first met when I wasn’t deviant. First encounter consisted of him calling me tin can and basically asking me for a coffee blahblah blah he didnt like me blah blah blah then around the whole finding old jericho and stuff i basically knocked him out after he almost shot me stuff happened and yeah

**Thing 1:** Okay, back to typing like this.

**RoboJesus:** I’m…. i dont know if to comment on this gavin guy or the fact that connor just completly changed the way he texted…

**Thing 1:** I tend to dislike typing in proper grammar when it’s a long text.

**Thing 2:** “tend to” as in “ill only type proper if im threatening my dearest brother”

**Thing 1:** :)

**Queen:** KDKJDFJ FUCK DKJFHJD THE FACE FKLJGDFHG

**Thing 2:** this is an attack on me

**Thing 1:** Obviously.

**RoboJesus:** oh

**Thing 2:** im- you know what connor 

 

**Family friendly DPD except Gavin and Nines are here**

 

**Ediot:** NINES CONNOR IS ATTACKING ME IN HIS NEW CHAT

**Nines:** yes and

**Ediot:** FUCKING HELP ME MAYBE?

**Nines:** mmmm why should i

**Ediot:** I am your older brother who you love

**Nines:** lmao

**Cop:** oh wow rip eliot

**Ediot:** you shut the fuck up connor

**Gayin:** i heard we were telling connor to shut up

**Nines:** Gavin.

**Gayvin:** Nines.

**Lesbian:** gays

**Cop:** i cant believe this is the first time the majority of us has been on

**Lesbian:** the denial of feelings summoned me

**Ediot:** KJDHFGLKJDFJGKDF TINA

**Lesbian:** AM I WRONG THO

**Ediot:** NO

**Lesbian:** EXACTLY

**Dad:** why the fuck are you kids blowing up my phone

**Dad:** ah i see

**Cop:** Eliot hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey ehye heyhey ehheyen eheye ehyee hhehe eheyehhehehehehdfjfskdfjdlsjfg

**Ediot:** W H A T

**Cop:** :)

**Ediot:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**Cop:** :)c

**Ediot:** hey dad im not leaving the lab i dont trust connor

**Dad:** yeah thats fair

**Cop:** w o w

**Crish:** get back to work you useless gays

**Nines:** fight me

**Crish:** id rather not

**Nines:** Coward

**Crish:** Hank your child is attacking meeeeee

**Dad:** Perish

**Crish:** why

 

**Si >> Markus**

 

**Si:** wanna go out to the park?   
**Markus:** is this- perhaps a date?   
**Si:** MAYHAPS   
**Markus:** WELL MAYHAPS I DO WANNA GO

**Si:** BET SEE YOU OUTSIDE

**Markus:** BET SEE YOU


	2. Arms and yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot please get rid of the arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS

**RKBros**

 

**Con:** You may be wondering why I have gathered you here

**Niles:** No, not really.

**Con:** AS I WAS SAYING

**Eli:** omfr……….. WHAT DO YOU WANT

**Con:** we need to discuss the issue

**Niles:** There’s m a n y

**Con:** Eli’s closet.

**Niles:** ah That

**Eli:** what about it

**Con:** ELI U LITERALLY HAVE FUCKING ARMS IN YOUR CLOSET YOU FUCKING HEATHEN

**Eli:** IM BEING BULLIED THIS IS LIBEL

**(Con has sent [1] picture)** **  
** **Niles:** I still don’t know where you get all those (android, thankfully) arms

**Eli:** photoshop

**Con:** I can literally see you outside planting your arm garden

**Eli:** ITS SUNDAY I DO THIS   
**Eli:** wait- wait no-

**Niles:** Okay it’s been acknowledged, can we get rid of them now  _ please _

**Con:** yeah

**Eli:** I’m gonna say you’re bullying me

 

**Betrayal At Its Finest**

 

**Thing 2:** guess w ha t

**Thing 1:** rA9…

**Thing 2:** C O N C O N IS B uLLyI nG me

**RoboJesus:** why?

**Thing 1:** i am not bullying i am simply telling eliot to get  _ rid of the arms already or i s w ea r _

**Thing 2:** i can feel the threat from here

**Thing 1:** Good.   
**Thing 2:** HEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Queen:** wait- wait hold up- why does Eliot have arms in his closet   
**Thing 2:** I get bored when walking around Cyberlife it happens

**RoboJesus:** I see…

**RoboJesus:** How do you have access to Cyberlife?   
**Thing 2:** Elijah loves me uwu

**Thing 1:** Eliot gives Elijah black mail 

**Thing 2:** SAME THING

**RoboJesus:** You know Elijah?

**Thing 1:** Sadly.

**Thing 2:** Ye it’s great

**RoboJesus:** hm…

**Thing 2:** UwU

**Thing 2:** AND IM GON GO CUS 9S JUST STARTED GLARUNG ST ME AND AHA M GON DIE

**Thing 1:** bye eli try not to make too much of a mess

**Thing 2:** heathen

 

**Thing 2 went offline**

 

**Queen:** so is he like dead

**Thing 1:** He’ll be alright. Probably.

**Thing 1:** Nines is just chasing him around

**Queen:** fair fair I see

**Whipped:** Whom is Nines?

**Thing 1:** he works at the police too

**Thing 1:** Eli and 9s like to threaten each other

**Queen:** sounds fun

**Thing 1:** it is until they’re pointing a gun at each other and threatening death

**Queen:** I WANNA MEET NINES

**Thing 1:** ah I’m sure you could meet him if you came over? I can ask Hank.

**Queen:** FUCK YEAH

**Secret Heathen:** I should have listened to my gut when it said “dont come onto the chat”

**Secret Heathen:** BECAUSE WTF

**Whipped:** Glad you decided to join us finally

**Secret Heathen:** traitor

**Whipped:** HEHEHEHEHEH

**Thing 1:** what have I missed

**Whipped:** UwU I beat Josh in Monopoly

**RoboJesus:** and now the game is banned and its not cause of North for once

**Queen:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN FoR onCE

**RoboJesus:** EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE

**Queen:** FIGHT ME HEATHEN

**RoboJesus:** BET

 

**Connor >> North**

 

**Connor:** when you stop fighting Markus, feel free to come over to Hank’s

**Connor:** Hank doesn’t mind and Nines just “Ah finally, someone with a taste for destuction”

**Queen:** OHO THANKS CONCON

**Queen:** also nines? Big mood we’ll get along g r e a t

**Connor:** That is what I am scared of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The arm thing is something my sister, Mi, once said about Eliot because she had no clue what to do and now I'm not letting her live it down
> 
> Comments and Kudos are uwu
> 
> [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/ArchySpade)


	3. uh ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be on hiatus until further notice dkjfgh kinda lost interest

**Betrayal at it’s finest**

 

**Queen:** Hi yes, Nines? A fucking mood

**Whipped:** djhf why

**Queen:** He just- laying on the ground, sumo on his chest and mumbling about how he wants someone to end him while Con and Eli are arguing over who won Uno lmao

**Whipped:** omfg

**Queen:** nines is cool

**RoboJesus:** I feel like we aren’t being told things

**Queen:** jdhfjf give me a sec ya useless gay

**Queen:** okay uwu

**Queen:** Nines has sharp teef like- fang style

**RoboJesus:** huh…

**Queen:** KJDFLKJFD OMG THE ARM CLOSET IS REAL

**Secret heathen:** DKF W HA T

**Thing 1:** Yeah

**Queen:** theres so many omg

**Queen:** skdjflkjfdkjflksd “Once Eliot dared me to bite one of the arms” -Nines

**Queen:** “Did you do it?” “Yeah”

**Thing 1:** im sorry what-

**Secret Heathen:** KJF KDJF I DONT KNOW HO TOE REACTJHJ

**Whipped:** oh entertainment

**Secret Heathen:** you listen here

**RoboJesus:** nines eight seven

**Thing 2:** OMGHDFKGFJGHL

**Thing 1:** why does that make you laugh I-

**Queen:** eliot is just on the floor- nines “finally he perishes”

**Thing 2:** JDLF FIGHT ME

**Queen:** BET

**Thing 1:** i hope they can hear me s i g h

 

**Family Friendly DPD except Gavin and Nines are here**

 

**Cop:** SIGH   
**Lesbian:** I see

**Cop:** they’re all heathens

**Lesbian:** they are

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to kudo and leave a comment of what you liked and stuff, or maybe what you'd like to see!
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](http://www.twitter.com/ArchySpade)  
> [TUMBLR](http://www.dark-strange-night.tumblr.com)


End file.
